Después de clases, al lado del río
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: Un golpe, otro golpe. Una patada, otra de vuelta. Se quedan quietos, respiran agitadamente, sonríen y vuelven a la carga. Furuichi suspiró mirando la escena que se repetía casi a diario, ¿es que no sabían hacer otra cosa que pelear? Claro que sí, sólo que él no lo sabía. Yaoi – Lemon, Toujou/Oga. Dedicado a Dino


**¡Hola! Gente fan de Beelzebub(?) Hace poco me vi la serie y leí el manga hasta donde está y sadsad me parece que hay muy poco de este anime tan genial e_e Tanto en fanarts como fanfics...¡en especial si hablamos de Yaoi! Como buena fujoshi, decidí escribir algo(?) No es como si fuera una conocida escritora(?) pero algo es algo~ Además tal vez pueda lograr que más se animen a escribir cosas ;n;**  
**En fin, este fanfic va dedicado a mi querida amiga-compañera de rol- **_**Dino**_  
**Está a la mitad de la serie y le gusta el Toujou/Oga como a mí(?) Así que, espero que les guste -w-**

**Advertencia: **Es una excusa para lemon(?) y debo decir que no soy experta en ello(?) también puede que estén alguín OoC(?) Disculpas adelantadas~  
**Disclaimer: _Beelzebub le pertenece a Ryûhei Tamura, no pretendo sacar beneficioso alguno más que el escribir, ser leída y morbosearme un rato(?)_**

* * *

Un golpe, otro golpe. Una patada, otra de vuelta. Se quedan quietos, respiran agitadamente, sonríen y vuelven a la carga.

Furuichi suspiró mirando la escena que se repetía casi a diario, ¿es que no sabían hacer otra cosa que pelear?

—Furuichi…—llamó Oga, el mencionado se acercó sabiendo a la perfección para qué le necesitaba.

—Sí, sí—ni siquiera dejó que el castaño terminase de hablar. Tomó al bebé de su espalda y lo cargó contra su pecho. Tatsumi se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Adiós, bebé Beel, estaré en casa pronto—se despidió como buen padre que decía ser.

—¡Dah!—correspondió risueño como siempre, mientras se acomodaba solo entre los brazos del más pequeño.

—No se maten mucho—dijo como siempre antes de subir hasta la pista y caminar hacia su casa dejando a Oga y su oponente ahí, al lado del río que solían visitar.

En fin, ya se había acostumbrado a llevar al pequeño demonio a su hogar y luego irse al propio, no había problemas ahora que el sello estaba roto y no tenían que estar cerca todo el tiempo. Además, así tenía una excusa perfecta para ver a cierta rubia – y a la vez para alejarse de Alaindelion.

—¡Hilda-san~!—dejó escapar mientras corría feliz hacia el lugar.

A penas Takayuki despareció de su rango de visión, esperaron unos segundos para tomar aire y se acercaron el uno al otro.

—Hoy estás más impaciente, Oga—se burló el pelirrojo.

—Calla, fue tu culpa—replicó, haciendo referencia a uno de los puñetes que había fallado y "rozado accidentalmente" con su entrepierna. Oga se lanzó hacia el contrario, logrando que los dos cuerpos cayeran al pasto. El atardecer se había perdido hace unos minutos y la luna empezaba a ser lo único que iluminaba el cielo, dando como resultado que ambos personajes se besaran en la oscuridad. Tatsumi no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la lengua contraria invadir inesperadamente su boca. Por supuesto, no pensaba darse por vencido, la suya cobró vida también, lamiendo la lengua de su acompañante y chupando sus labios—Eh, yo no soy el único emocionado—instó cuando se separaron por la falta de aire—el pequeño Toujou ya está listo para la acción—agregó mientras movía sus caderas y hacía rozar ambas erecciones. El mayor soltó un gemido grave, pero no dijo más.

Ambos se enfrascaron en otro desesperado intento de dominar la boca contraria, mientras sus manos se hacían con la ropa y la retiraban a medias. Desde su posición, Oga fue el primero en abrir la camisa de su acompañante, lo cual le marcó con ventaja. Dejó la boca de Tora y lamió su cuello, luego bajó y a la altura de su pecho comenzó con los chupetones y mordisqueos.

Se apropió de uno de los pezones, chupando con rudeza y como si la vida se le fuera en ello, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Siguió sus atenciones, dejando un rastro de saliva a medida que bajaba por los marcados abdominales del pelirrojo y delineaba con su lengua cada cuadradito.

—Oga…—susurró Hidetora, dándole a entender que el tiempo de los preliminares se estaba alargando demasiado. Tatsumi lo sabía, pero gustaba de hacerle suplicar. Siguió jugando por ahí mientras sus manos desataban el cinturón del pelirrojo, permitiéndole bajar los pantalones un poco. Observó con burla los calzoncillos que llevaba Toujou hoy. Vale, sabía que le gustaban las cosas adorables, pero no creía normal que un chico de su edad llevase estampado de gatitos en su ropa interior. Rió un poco antes de lamer la carita del felino marrón que le sonreía. A pesar de la tela, había podido sentir lo dura y caliente que se había puesto la carne debajo de esta.

No quiso tardar más, él también lo deseaba. Retiró la molesta ropa interior y por fin el pene impaciente de Toujou fue liberado. Sin muchos preámbulos, se lo metió a la boca, subiendo y bajando su cabeza lentamente, ensalivando toda la extensión en el proceso. Sintió que tomaban su nuca, obligándole a aumentar la velocidad y obedeció, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que marcaban las caderas y las manos del pelirrojo.

Su ropa interior empezaba a apretarle, él también necesitaba atención. Como pudo, se liberó del trabajo oral, Toujou no protestó mucho, sabía lo que venía. Oga se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos, mostrando su propio miembro erecto, aunque no tanto como el de Tora.

Se inclinó sobre él y se movió de tal forma que ambas pollas quedasen frente a frente, rozándose a cada respiración o leve temblor que daban.

—Oga—llamó de nuevo, como preguntando por qué rayos se había detenido ahí.

—¿Sí?—preguntó tranquilo—¿deseas algo?—el pelirrojo le miró entre excitado y molesto.

—Ya lo sabes—replicó.

—¿Qué es lo que sé?—preguntó malicioso mientras rozaba ambas entrepiernas con un movimiento de caderas. Toujou, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Quiero metértela—dijo, sin importarle mucho dejarse vencer, sus ojos estaban nublados del placer y el poco raciocinio que solía usar se había ido a la basura desde hacía ya un buen rato—quiero metértela duro y partirte en dos, Oga, que grites mi nombre y pidas por más—confesó antes de atrapar sus labios y besarlo con rudeza.

Tatsumi no se hizo de rogar más. Respondió el beso con la misma fuerza y al terminar, se separó. Se puso de cuclillas sobre él y tomó el pene del mayor, guiándolo hacia su entrada, sin preparación previa. Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras se introducía más y más, hasta que al final el castaño cayó al completo, haciendo que ambos jadearan.

Casi de inmediato empezaron a moverse, Oga ignoraba el dolor como buen delincuente y masoquista que era, sabía que lo que vendría sería mejor. Unos minutos y el vaivén se había vuelto salvaje, típico de ambos chicos.

Toujou se detuvo y antes de siquiera recibir quejas, tomó a Tatusmi de la cintura y logró que ambos cambiaran de posiciones. Levantó las piernas del castaño y siguió con las embestidas, duras y profundas, sabía a la perfección dónde debía dar.

Oga gemía levemente, dejando escapar varios jadeos y suspiros, al igual que el pelirrojo. Toujou tomó el desatendido pene de Tatsumi y empezó a masturbarlo, al ritmo de las estocadas, logrando que se ponga tan duro como el propio.

El castaño enredó sus manos en el césped, arrancando varios en el proceso. Joder, qué bien se sentía.

—Dilo—pidió su acompañante en un susurro, muy cerca de su oreja—dilo—repitió, sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Toujou…

—No—replicó. Oga se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto, al final terminó por poner una mano en su rostro, tapando sus ojos y sus mejillas.

—Tora…—empezó bajito, el mencionado chupó el lóbulo de su oreja—Tora…—repitió de forma más audible.

—Tatsumi—respondió por sí mismo, mientras sentía que era suficiente; oír su nombre así le hizo eyacular fuerte dentro del otro. Masajeó más rápido y a los segundos logró que el menor se corriera en su mano.

Salió de él, aun chorreando algo de semen, y se tiró a su lado. Ambos pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez, sus bocas trataban de obtener todo el aire que sus pulmones exigían. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que creyeron que podrían hablar con normalidad.

Se levantaron y se limpiaron como pudieron con el agua del río. No era necesario eliminar el sudor o la suciedad de la tierra, pero el semen era sin duda algo que no pertenecía a una simple pelea. Se colocaron la ropa como siempre la llevaban y al final se quedaron parados, listos para continuar con su vida cada uno.

—Adiós—dijo primero Oga. Toujou se acercó y le besó rápido.

—Adiós—respondió—mañana tengo trabajo—comunicó antes de alejarse de él. El castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza y dio la vuelta antes de dirigirse a su casa, donde tomaría una ducha, cenaría y descansaría.

Sin duda las _peleas_ con Toujou le dejaban cansado.

* * *

**Y ahí estuvo~ ¿Qué tal? ¿debería escribir más del género? Por ahora tengo una idea más, una especie de continuación a esto que incluye a otro personaje, pero no lo sé~**

**En fin, nos leemos,**

**Lis.**

_**PD: Un Review no me hace más rica ni a ti más pobre, sólo felicidad para mí y buen Karma para ti(?)**_


End file.
